


My Eyes On You

by eyesonchoi



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Choi Youngjae - Freeform, College AU, Developing Relationship, Established Park Jinyoung | Jr./Mark Tuan, Friends With Benefits, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jackson wang - Freeform, M/M, Mark Tuan - Freeform, One Shot, Park Jinyoung - Freeform, Shy Im Jaebum | JB, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, a little markjin, it’s not really angst bc i’m bad at angst lol, jackbum - Freeform, jaebum - Freeform, might make this into an actual fic and add yugjae idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonchoi/pseuds/eyesonchoi
Summary: Jaebum has had his eyes on Jackson for so long—they weren’t dating or anything; just a fling, entirely for their separate needs. The one rule was to not catch feelings for each other. But rules were meant for breaking, right?





	My Eyes On You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic like ever so if things sound stiff— hehe. It’s okay this fic should be fine. Uhh, I might make this into a whole fic and not a one shot bc there’s a lot of info in this that needs to be progressed. Anyway, hope you enjoy :)

   The party was dark and the tone was rough and mature. Everyone here—mostly everyone was trying too hard to live up to the cliché college fantasies of getting hardcore drunk and grinding up on each other like dogs.

   “You’re staring.” Jinyoung said and rolled his eyes.

   “I’m just people-watching,” Jaebum took a swig of his beer.

   It was more like person-watching in Jinyoung’s opinion. A few yards away was the dance floor, the target being no other than Jackson Wang, dancing his head off. Jackson was a hot business major from Hong Kong—that’s what most people knew about him; Jaebum however knew him a little more than most people though.

   “Well stop sulking and go dance with him or _something_ , you’re ruining my vibe.“ Jinyoung sucked his tongue and went back to scrolling on his phone.

   Jinyoung was Jaebum’s best friend, they go way back to middle school; it’s not impressive to many people but from Jaebum’s perspective it was a hell of a long time. Jinyoung studied English and man did it show; his closet was either old grandpa or new hipster—no in between. After Jaebum had the breakup of his life with his high school sweetheart, a pretty girl with an aspiration to travel Europe for the rest of her life and had no problem dropping Jaebum for the dream, it left Jinyoung to pick up all the irritatingly messy pieces of his practically unofficial brother.

   “Then why are you here?“ Jaebum scoffed, “You can hang with Mark instead.”

   Jinyoung looked up from his phone, “That’s precisely what I’m going to do—just texted me that the pizza came.” He waved his phone as if it were a golden ticket.

   “Then why are you here?” He asked again.

   “Moral support. You’re the one that called... but since you think I should go, then your wish is my command.” Jinyoung got up from the black couch. “Don’t do anything stupid, stupid.” He joked, patting his friend on the shoulder.

   Jaebum sighed and bade Jinyoung goodbye. Next thing you know he was left with the deafening loud music, crowds of unfamiliar faces and the distractingly handsome Jackson Wang. It was sad. It was like Jackson didn’t notice him despite looking his way multiple times. It was like he was toying with him.

   His little crush was not supposed to grow. It started when Jaebum saw Jackson in the morning, sleeping soundly after a night of total rough... times. His lips were dark pink, his angelic peacefulness that shown through his softened expression was nothing like anything Jaebum ever seen on anyone. And it wasn’t just that—it was the way his personality was nothing like Jaebum’s. It was eccentric, loud, vulgar, but controlled and refreshing. Damn, Jesus took his time creating him.

   Jaebum took another gulp of his beer as he watched Jackson dancing suggestively around, wishing it was him pressed up against his body. The party was just a distant friend’s, if it weren’t for Jaebum’s knowledge that Jackson was a party animal, he would’ve been at home studying for whatever bullshit exam he had in the weeks coming.

   After a few minutes of pure torture, Jaebum left the party, taking a few extra beers with him before calling for a taxi; He spent the rest of the night cuddling a pillow and hoped that in the morning his position would change so his roommate wouldn’t see him in such a pathetic state.

————

   Being bisexual wasn’t a bad thing, it just made loving harder, ironically. He was no virgin but he couldn’t say he ever had sex with a man. But he has come close to it with Jackson. A lot. Which always got Jaebum wanting to see the business major again.

   It was a Saturday, about a week since the party and Jaebum hadn’t heard a single pin needle come from Jackson. Not even a text.

   “Maybe it’s because he has exams. You know how it is, sometimes I forget to eat during cram period.” Youngjae, his roommate, said optimistically.

   They were in the living room, winter was melting up only leaving its harsh cold fronts outside so they kicked in the heater and decided to just watch whatever on television until there was something cool going on in campus.

   “There’s no exam. It’s whatever, good things come to an end, right?” Jaebum was on one side of the couch, reading some generic romance novel that Jinyoung recommended which wasn’t entirely ass.

   Youngjae frowned, he could care less about Jackson but wished Jaebum would look much more convincing when he was hurt. “Right.” He mumbled, ending the conversation, letting the background sound of a variety show overpower the atmosphere.

   There was a knock at the door though, which Youngjae answered. “Oh—hi.” He said and turned his head.

   “Jaebum, it’s for you.” He called, and suddenly walked away from the door and to his room, which was odd for him to do.

   Jaebum looked up from his book to see Jackson stare at him with his big, cute, warming eyes that always seemed to have a soft glimmer in them. He had a pitiful smile on his face after Jaebum clumsily got up to greet him.

   “Hey,” Was all Jaebum could muster to say and he wanted to smack himself silly for being so awkward.

   “Hi, how are you? I haven’t seen you all week, I would’ve texted but...” He faltered, probably because he didn’t know what excuse to give, which was fine to Jaebum. It was better not to lie.

   Jackson had ways to make Jaebum feel underdressed in his own home, mostly because he doesn’t have anything that isn’t non-designer due to his wealthy background. He was wearing a white silk button-up shirt and black pants in contrast to Jaebum’s sweats. The man never ceased to dress to impress no matter where he went, no matter the weather.

   “No it’s okay, I’ve just been doing school stuff, you?” Jaebum asked, he tilted his head to usher Jackson into the room.

   Jackson hummed and walked inside, obviously familiar with the place but acted as if he never seen a dorm room in his life. “I haven’t been doing anything,” he said, but Jaebum couldn’t tell if he were joking or not. “I just came by because I left my sweater here. The one with the different colors that you think is absolutely lame.”

   “ _Think?_ It’s lame, end of story.” Jaebum stated. He played it cool, but inside he was upset that he was only there for something, like he always was.

   “Oh yeah?”

   “Yeah.”

   “Shit, okay.” Jaebum laughed for the first time in three days as they went to his room and it felt so good.

   Jackson laid on Jaebum’s bed and started to play with his own hair, twirling it in his fingers while he was on his phone.

   Jaebum wasn’t sure what Jackson was doing here, there was no real reason. There is much more than a sweater here is all Jaebum knows. If he really wanted some clothes back he could’ve just texted Jaebum to bring it to him or to a friend of his. It was always like this with Jackson, it was like Jaebum was just another lock of hair for his finger to wrap around.

   “So what do you really want?” Jaebum asked and when Jackson looked up in confusion said, “I mean—you’re not here for the sweater. So why are you here?”

   Jackson was quiet for a moment and even opened his mouth to say something and closed it before a word got to escape his lips.

   “The simple answer? You; I haven’t seen you in a while.” Jaebum nodded and continued to rummage in his closet, Youngjae probably thought the ugly hoodie was his and washed it when it was his turn to do laundry.

   “Is there a more complicated answer?”

   “Well if you must know, I was on a date,” Jackson confessed.

   “Really?” Jaebum murmured, ignoring his sinking heart. He would really like to find that stupid hoodie right about now.

   Jackson scoffed, “Pfft. No. It was my dad’s fault, he wanted me to go on this date with this girl. She was alright but she wasn’t—“

   “A guy.” Jaebum finished. “Wait a minute, you haven’t told your parents that you’re—“

   “And I don’t plan to tell them anytime soon.” Jackson confided, now sitting up.

   Suddenly things made a lot more sense. If Jackson were to come out and his parents and things went awry, he’d be devastated and who knows what would happen. It was scary and Jaebum understood it because he was in the same situation in one point. Things went well for him, but it’s not the case for a lot of people. He _knows_ that too well.

   “Jackson, I had no idea,” Jaebum consoled, forgetting about the dumb hoodie, it’s not like Jackson came for it anyway. “You know what, this explains a lot.”

   “What is _that_ supposed to mean?” Jackson knitted his brows.

   Jaebum sat next to Jackson on the bed, “You try too hard to pretend you’re straight.”

   “I do? Wait, I _do_?” His voice got an octave higher in disbelief.

   “Yeah, it’s pretty over the top in my opinion. One look at you and I know what you are, you’re the worst actor I’ve ever seen in my life.”

   Jackson went pink in embarrassment, “My life is so fucked,” he whined. “I just want a break.” He put his face in his hands.

   If Jaebum thought the hoodie was lame, it was probably because the person who was wearing it was equally lame. Good thing it was kinda cute on Jackson.

   “So what am I?”

   “Not that kind of break!” Jackson groaned, laying back on the bed. “I’m sorry I’m an asshole! I didn’t even text you this entire week. And I didn’t even talk to you during the party when you were all alone and then whenever I—“ he rambled on until Jaebum finally straddled him and pinned him down by his wrists.

   “I’m sorry, too,” Jaebum said after Jackson gave him a face. “This was the only way I ever got you to shut up so.”

   “No need to explain. I’m pretty used to it.” Jackson smirked before softening his expression. “I’m glad you understand it really means a lot you know that?”

   “What are friends for?” Jaebum asked rhetorically.

   “Yeah, what are friends for?”

   It was more quiet than what was deemed comfortable for Jaebum afterwards. They were friends to an extent. Meeting up at the campus library and slowly making themselves more open to each other was the origin story, but it was always more for Jaebum than it was for Jackson. It only got more complicated when their friendship suddenly had more benefits to it.

   Jaebum got off of Jackson and went back to looking for the hoodie in the closet and what do you know it was _still_ not there.

   “I personally don’t care about that hoodie,” Jackson admitted. “Can I just stay here? I’ll leave in the morning.”

   Leave it to Jackson to ignore you and then come back crawling back to you when things are rough.

   “ _Please._ ” He begged, his puppy eyes were loud and clear enough.

“Okay—okay, I’m sleeping on the left this time though.”

And Jaebum was a fool for letting it happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, I might continue this on, let me know if I should B) gang gang support got7’s comeback thx


End file.
